A Glimpse into the Future
by Secrets-and-Smiles
Summary: A surprise rift opening gives the team a sneak preview into the future... No spoilers for any of the series.
1. Chapter 1 of 8

Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter One

Jack slowly closed his eyes as the comm device in his ear beeped, 'why now?' he thought.

Jack opened his eyes to see Ianto staring down at his hands in his lap "you going to answer that?" he said dully.

Jack shook his head, "it's not important." He tried to lean closer to Ianto on the bench but Ianto just sighed and tapped his ear piece.

"Tosh what's up?"

Jack stared at Ianto's stoic face, he gave nothing away but Jack knew that underneath that mask was pain and annoyance.

"_Ianto, I'm sorry I know that you're busy-" _

"Don't worry about it Tosh it's not important" Ianto interrupted, making Jack wince, "what do you need?"

Tosh sighed, wishing that she didn't have to interrupt them, _"Gwen and Owen are out on a Weevil hunt, I'm coordinating for them so I'm stuck here and there's been a rift spike, I'm sorry Ianto." _

"I told you Tosh, it's not important, where's the spike?"

Ianto could hear Tosh tapping away at her keyboard, _"its a few metres away from you, to your left." _

Ianto raised his eyebrows in surprise, "here?" he said, looking around the park that they were sat in.

"_Yep, I'll track you through the comm. and let you know when you're on it." _

"Thanks Tosh." Ianto sighed, got up and straightened his suit jacket. "Come on" he said, holding out his hand to help Jack get up.

As they walked along, Jack got more and more miserable, 'why can't this just happen?' he thought. 'Why can't me and Ianto have one day…one measly hour to ourselves? Bloody Torchwood.'

Ianto's thoughts were along the same line, ever since he and Jack had decided that this was a relationship, not just sex and comfort, they hadn't had a minute to themselves. Ianto was sure that it wasn't like this before, he sighed heavily, maybe they just needed more now. Nowadays they didn't even have time at night to be together, they'd collapse in exhaustion in bed and mere hours later they'd be called out again. Ianto thought back to the days when they had the time and energy for naked hide and seek, 'what I wouldn't do for a quick shag in the archives now' he thought longingly.

Ianto was shaken out of his thoughts by Jack slipping his hand in his; he looked to his left and smiled. "I'm sorry Yan" whispered Jack.

Ianto frowned, "it's not your fault that the rift has just decided that it won't let up."

Jack smiled weakly, he was worried. He could feel their relationship slipping away from them, it wasn't just that they never had the time for sex anymore it was the fact that they couldn't even leave the hub before something needed to be done. Weevils, calls from UNIT, paperwork and the rift kept them from talking about anything else or even spend time with each other.

Ianto tapped his ear, "Tosh are we there yet?" The two men could hear another flurry of keys being tapped and then Ianto swore that he could _hear_ Tosh frown. _"You should be right on top of it."_ Ianto let go of Jack's hand and started to look to the sides of the pathway whilst Jack looked in the bushes.

"Jack!" Ianto called.

"What is it?" asked Jack, walking up to him.

"Not an it," Ianto whispered softly, "him". Ianto spoke louder, "Tosh am I right next to it?"

"_Yeah"_ Tosh said.

Jack picked up the unconscious boy, "is Jack holding it?" Ianto just wanted to confirm that he and Jack weren't about to be accused of kidnapping or something, they were in a park after all.

"_Yeah, why Ianto what is it? Readings are showing that it's not moving." _

"Toddler, male, I'd guess about five, and he's unconscious. We'll be back at the hub soon Tosh, can you see how long Owen's gonna be?"

By the time that they arrived back at the hub, Owen and Gwen were back with two new friends for Janet. Jack laid the child out gently on the autopsy table, "Owen I need you to run the usual tests, any injuries and see if he matches up to anyone on the database." He stared down at the child with a frown on his face, he couldn't be more than five, had a button nose and black hair.

Gwen touched his arm lightly, "Jack? You okay?"

Jack shook his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts "yeah, yeah I'm fine; I dunno he just seems familiar to me that's all"

"Who does he remind you of?" asked Ianto passing out mugs of coffee.

Jack gratefully accepted his cup, "I don't know, he just looks like somebody, I can't put my finger on it though."


	2. Chapter 2 of 8

Author Note: Thank you for the reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

**Chapter Two**

An hour later, the team minus Owen, were sat talking in the boardroom talking about what to do with the child, whilst Owen was running his tests in the med bay. Owen looked up from where he was writing notes when his computer beeped announcing that his results were through. He glanced at the screen, "what the…shit!" he muttered. Owen wondered what to do, he felt slightly sick, he wasn't sure how this was possible and he really didn't want to be the one to announce it. "Guys we have a DNA match!"

The boardroom door opened and the whole team wandered down to the med bay.

"He has family here?" asked Ianto. Owen mumbled and wouldn't look Ianto in the face.

"What?" asked Jack, leaning forward, unable to hear what Owen was saying.

Owen took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, looked at Ianto and said, "he's your son."

Ianto stared at Owen in shock, "you're wrong, he can't be mine, I don't have any kids!"

Owen moved the computer screen to show everyone the results. "I'm sorry Ianto, but the results are here, he's four years old…nearly five and shares your DNA, there's no match for the mother on the database."

Ianto smiled in triumph, "he can't be mine, if he's nearly five I would have been nineteen going on twenty, I didn't even have a girlfriend at nineteen!"

Owen realised that usually he would take the piss here, but it wasn't the time. "One night stand?" Ianto just scowled at him.

"Maybe he's from the future" whispered Jack.

"No." Ianto shook his head, "I don't even want children and…and…well I'm with you."

Jack couldn't look at Ianto as he could hear the frustration and fear in Ianto's voice. The others just stared at the floor.

"Alternate reality?" Owen asked.

Tosh shook her head, "the rift spike would've given us a different reading. This little boy must be from the future."

"Why isn't he awake?" demanded Ianto.

Owen was glad to move onto an area where he knew what to say. "As far as I can tell, he's just sleeping it off; it must be stressful going through the rift"

"That why I thought he looked familiar" whispered Jack, staring at the little boy, "he looks like you do when you sleep."

The others stared down at the child, now that they knew the truth they could see more and more of Ianto in his features.

Ianto stood near the child and looked down at him, "he looks nothing like me" he whispered, denying the truth even though it was staring him in the face. Jack's breath hitched as the child opened his eyes; they were the same beautiful blue as Ianto's.

"Tad" the boy whispered and then closed his eyes again.

"No, this is some sort of joke right? Do the analysis again" Ianto demanded.

Owen sighed, "Ianto there's no mistake."

Gwen stepped forward, "Ianto, he just called you tad."

Ianto whipped around and glared at Gwen, "that means nothing."

Tosh interrupted, "why what does it mean?"

"Nothing" muttered Ianto, running his hands through his hair, "I've got to go." With that, Ianto turned around and walked out of the med bay, the alarms blared a second later signalling that he had left the hub.

Gwen made to go after him; "leave him" said Jack, knowing that Ianto needed time to think, "what does tad mean?"

Gwen couldn't look Jack in the eye, "it's Welsh for dad."

Jack's heart broke a little.

After a few moments Jack shook himself and cleared his thoughts. "Gwen, the kid is going to need some stuff 'til we work out what we're going to do with him. Can you nip out get some clothes and food and I dunno a toy or two? Torchwood's credit card is in my wallet, in my coat…if you could just…"

Gwen was already moving, "not a problem."

Jack continued, "Tosh an analysis on the rift spike would be helpful see if you can work out _when_ he's from." Inwardly he thought at the same time, 'so I know how long left I have with Ianto.' "Owen keep an eye on the kid. I'm going to find Ianto; I know where he'll be."


	3. Chapter 3 of 8

Author note: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm afraid that this chapter is a little short. Torchwood is owned by the BBC

**Chapter Three**

Jack stopped and stared at the picture of dejection sitting on the same bench that they had sat on just a few hours earlier. Ianto was sat hunched over; head held in his hands, muttering in Welsh. Jack sat next to him, unsure what to say, so he just pulled Ianto into his arms.

"I'm sorry" whispered Ianto.

Jack pushed him away a little to look at him. "You've done nothing wrong" he whispered back, using his thumb to brush away his tears.

"I must've 'cause last time I checked, you're a man, I know you joke about pregnancy but the kid doesn't share your DNA and we don't even want children. We can barely look after ourselves!"

Jack sighed pulling Ianto into a hug and tucking his head underneath his chin. "That doesn't mean that you've done anything wrong."

Ianto pulled back fiercely fresh tears running down his face, "I must've, because I can never imagine leaving you…so I must make you leave me! I would never cheat on you, _never_ so that means that in the future we aren't together and I can't imagine a future like that."

Jack hushed Ianto as people in the park began to stare and tried to hold back his own tears, "maybe I do something wrong, maybe I do something so bad that you leave me."

Ianto shook his head again, "I'd never leave you…and I certainly wouldn't move on so quickly and have a kid."

Jack chuckled quietly, "who says you move on quickly?"

Ianto thought for a moment, "the kid recognises me so I can't be that much older when…when he's born. That's even if he's my kid, maybe I just _look_ like his dad."

Jack pulled Ianto away, "Ianto, he's yours and you need to accept that. Once this is done, we are going to retcon ourselves okay? Because I don't want you to know that one day we'll end, 'cause if you do we'll change our actions and alter time and I don't want you to not have that little boy; he's a person now, we can't ignore or deny his existence. We can't make it so that he doesn't exist, we don't know what the future holds but I'd bet that if you have a child that you're happy."

Ianto tightened his grip on Jack, "I don't know how he came about Jack, but I need you to know, I never want to hurt you, I love you so much."

Jack smiled a small smile, "I love you too" and pulled Ianto into a sweet, soft kiss. Jack's comm. beeped, "what?" he snapped, his arms still wrapped around Ianto.

"_Er…Jack I'm sorry but have you found Ianto? The little boy has woken up, but he won't speak to anyone apart from Ianto…he's scared and will only tell us that his name is Mark and he wants his tad." _

"We'll be in soon Tosh."


	4. Chapter 4 of 8

Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews, Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

**Chapter Four**

Ianto took a shaky breath as the cog wheel turned and Jack squeezed his hand gently in support.

"Jack!" Gwen called, "UNIT are on the phone."

Jack scowled, "not the time Gwen, I'm busy."

"They say that you said that last time and if you don't speak to them they will come down here so that you _have_ to speak to them." Jack groaned and rubbed his face with his free hand.

Ianto squeezed his hand and let go, "go" he said softly, "I can do this but I can't be dealing with UNIT traipsing around here too."

Jack looked at Ianto, all kinds of emotions were passed through that look and said, "I'll be as quick as possible."

Ianto walked away and Jack felt a little guilty as he felt relieved, he didn't want to see Ianto with the child, he knew that it would hurt too much. Jack decided that perhaps it was best to keep away, distance himself until they found a way to send the kid back, it wasn't the child's fault but he couldn't help but want to avoid him.

Ianto made his way into the hub and saw the child…Mark sitting on the couch colouring in, drinking out of a carton of juice.

"Tad!" he screeched, running towards Ianto, grabbing hold of his legs. Ianto flushed as he could feel Gwen, Owen and Tosh staring at him. He bent down awkwardly, so that he was eye level with Mark.

"Hello Mark" he said slowly.

"Tad what's wrong? Uncle Owen, Aunty Tosh and Aunty Gwen are acting weirdly with me and…and so are you."

Mark burst into tears and Ianto was at a loss at how to calm him down. He hugged the child shushing him, surprising himself at how he felt quite natural with him. Mark's sobs eventually turned into hiccups and he quietened down.

"Okay Mark, Owen needs to run some tests on you now…you…you bumped your head which is why you were sleeping so I need to make sure you're okay."

Mark smiled shakily and nodded. He ran over to Owen saying, "come on Uncle Owen" and tugging at Owen's hand, Owen looked at Mark with surprise but took the little hand anyway.

Mark sat on the autopsy table, swinging his legs as Owen checked him over. "All seems fine" he concluded eventually and helped Mark put his t-shirt back on.

Ianto sat next to Mark on the autopsy table and Gwen and Tosh stood on the gangway watching and listening. "Mark, I need to ask you a few questions" said Ianto, not quite sure how to say this. "What happened today?"

Mark looked at Ianto curiously, "weeeell" he said drawing the word out. "We had breakfast, but you were being mean and said I couldn't have Coco Pops 'cause they make me run around" Tosh couldn't help but smile at this. "Then we got into the car and you took me to school, where we painted and coloured and counted to ten which I already know 'cause you taught me. Oh and I won at tig, no one can tig me!" Mark smiled broadly.

Ianto tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace, "after that?" he asked.

Mark frowned, "you know tad you were with me."

Ianto smiled back encouragingly, "I know, I just want to hear about your day."

Mark smiled again, "after nursery you picked me up and then we were on our way to Aunty Tosh and Uncle Owen's house but you had to go back to work to pick up my bag-"

"What?" squeaked Tosh.

"What!" cried Owen, both interrupting Mark's explanation.

"For the sleepover remember?" said Mark, tears forming in his eyes, "I can still come right?"

Owen stood with his mouth open and Tosh was equally as stunned, butterflies flapping around in her stomach. Gwen and Ianto looked at them in shock, at any other time it would have been vaguely amusing.

Mark sniffed loudly, "Tad why are you all being weird? What's happened?" he began to wail, crying heavily. "I want m….I want m…" he was hysterical and couldn't speak for the tears.

"Mummy?" Gwen said, "do you want your mummy?"

Mark stopped for a second, looked up at Gwen as if she'd grown another head and then began to wail again.

Jack could hear the crying coming from the autopsy bay escalate, he wanted to keep away but he needed to be there for Ianto in this stressful situation. With that thought Jack hung up on UNIT and made his way to his lover.

The wailing was getting louder and louder and the team didn't know what to do. "I WANT MY DADDY!" Mark cried.

Ianto pulled Mark onto his lap, "I'm here, it's okay, I'm here, shush now okay? Come on please calm down" he begged.

Mark refused, "NOT YOU. I WANT DADDY!"

Gwen was at a loss, "well if you're his tad, who's his dad?"

"Well I don't know!" cried Ianto, "maybe I don't raise him, maybe he has a stepdad or something."

Mark continued crying, "I WANT DADDY, I WANT DADDY!"

"Jesus what the hell is going on?" shouted Jack from where he was stood on the stairs of the med bay, trying to be heard over Mark.

"Daddy!"


	5. Chapter 5 of 8

Author Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

**Chapter Five**

"Daddy!" Mark cried, struggling to get away from Ianto. Ianto let go of Mark and watched in shock as the little boy ran over and hugged Jack's legs sobbing.

"Daddy, Daddy everybody is acting weird, Aunty Gwen, Aunty Tosh, Uncle Owen, even Tad!" Jack froze in shock for a second and then bent down to pick him up. He looked into Mark's eyes, "I'm your dad?" he asked, hope in his voice.

"Oh no not you too!" cried Mark.

Jack picked Mark up and held him against his hip, "no don't be silly…of…of course I'm your dad, I was just playing a game, we all were."

Mark looked at Jack, clutching at one of his braces, "really?" he hiccupped.

"Of course squirt."

Mark beamed and Ianto noticed that the grin was very much like Jack's, his heart warmed a little and the pit of nausea in his stomach that he had had all day lessened. "Yay you called me squirt, I knew you and Tad were being silly!"

He settled back into Jack and began to suck his thumb, "Mark don't suck your thumb" said Ianto absentmindedly and immediately flushed when he realised what he had done.

Mark pulled his thumb out and scowled, "so you're not playing the game anymore as well." Everybody chuckled at this, the tension was broken and the mood in the hub felt so much better.

One by one the others left Ianto and Jack sat on the autopsy table with Mark. Tosh couldn't help but watch them, although there was a slight awkwardness as the two men tried to get used to the fact that they have a child... or were going to have a child. Mark looked so happy between them and they made a gorgeous family.

Jack smiled softly as he looked at his and Ianto's son. Mark was lying so that his feet were on Jack's lap and his head on Ianto's, closing his eyes sleepily as Ianto stroked his hair. "We must use a surrogate" he whispered.

Ianto smiled, "yeah…I just…I just never thought me and you would want to have kids."

Jack nodded, "I know…this makes me feel better actually, the way things have been and when we found out Mark's DNA…I assumed…I thought…"

Ianto held his hand, "I know…but look at him, he's beautiful."

Mark snuffled a bit in his sleep and the two men inwardly melted as he scrunched up his nose. Mark was startled awake as the rift alarm went off, "tad what's happening?" he asked.

Ianto lifted Mark off of the table and said, "don't worry, it's okay."

They all made their way out of the med bay and Jack asked Tosh what was going on.

"There's another rift spike, something else has come through…it's the same place as where Mark came from!" Jack and Ianto glanced at each other worriedly.

Owen smirked, "are you sending the whole family through?" Ianto just scowled at him in response.

"Right Tosh stay here and coordinate. Gwen and Owen with me, they might be injured…Ianto do you want to stay with Mark?"

Mark looked at Ianto, "please tad."

Ianto smiled down at the little boy and said "okay." He looked at Jack and said "be careful."

Jack gave a cocky grin in response, "aren't I always?"

The whole team laughed as Mark piped up with a, "no!"

Jack, Gwen and Owen made their way to the tree where Mark was found, but there was nobody there.

"Spread out" said Jack but before they had a chance to move, they heard a very familiar voice.

Jack's breath hitched, he turned on the spot and saw a dark haired man facing away from him, talking to a woman, holding a photo. "Excuse me have you seen this boy?"

The woman shook her head apologising and walked away. The man turned around, spotted Jack, Gwen and Owen and raised an eyebrow, "I was wondering how long it would take you to get here."

Everyone gaped as they saw a slightly older looking Ianto.


	6. Chapter 6 of 8

Author Note: This chapter is a bit of a long one, but I didn't want to end it half way through! Thank you for all the positive feedback :) Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

**Chapter Six**

"Ianto?" whispered Jack shocked.

Ianto smiled softly and then had a look of determination on his face, "hey Jack, look this is important…I can't tell you all the details but I'm here looking for-"

"Mark" Jack interrupted.

"Yes!" Ianto looking incredibly relieved, "please tell me you have him?"

Gwen laid a hand on his arm, "don't worry, we have him, actually he's with you at the moment."

A visible weight lifted off of Ianto's shoulders and he smiled, "I should've known that you'd find him…has he said anything about…erm…family and such a like?"

Owen smirked, "we know he's yours and Jack's."

Ianto pulled a face, "ah…how badly did I freak out?"

Jack chuckled, "not too bad really."

Ianto followed the team to the SUV, obviously eager to see his son and they were soon on their way back to the hub. Jack couldn't help but stare at Ianto in the rear view mirror as he drove; he looked like he was in his early thirties and he looked good, a trim figure, no grey hair that he could see…in fact Ianto looked pretty much the same, just a little older and quite cute in jeans. Ianto caught his eye in the mirror and smiled; Jack looked away and concentrated on the road, annoyed with himself that he had gotten caught staring.

-TW-

The cog wheel rolled, Ianto turned around to see what the team had found and was shocked, he was pretty sure that he could see himself standing next to Jack.

"Jack what's going on?" asked a perplexed Toshiko.

Mark's hand slipped from Ianto's grip, "tad!" he yelled, running up to the older Ianto.

The older Ianto grinned, "hey you!" he cried sweeping Mark up into his arms; he pulled the boy close to him, "god we thought that we had lost you." This lasted for a few moments and everyone felt a little emotional watching the touching scene.

Ianto pulled away from Mark and looked stern, "right, how many times have I told you not to play with things on Aunty Tosh's desk eh? Me and your dad have been frantic, you are so lucky that you came here, you could've gone anywhere!"

Mark looked down, "I'm sorry tad" he whispered.

Ianto hugged him close again, "well never do it again you hear? Right now your dad is going mental." Older Ianto looked away, saw the younger Ianto and grinned; his younger self looked so confused. "I'll explain in a minute" he promised.

Within minutes the team had gathered in the boardroom. The younger Ianto handed out mugs of coffee and gave another juice carton to Mark, who was sitting on the older Ianto's lap. "Thanks tad" he said, and then looked confused, "wait…are you my tad?" He tugged on the older Ianto's jacket, "tad…is he an alien? Is that why he's wearing a suit?"

The slightly older Ianto chuckled as Jack and Ianto exclaimed, "I'm not an alien!" and "what no more suits?" at the same time.

"No Mark, that's me just a few years ago and no Jack, no more suits, there's no point. I'd have to change my shirt three times in the morning just to feed this one, as a baby he was a champion mashed banana thrower weren't you kiddo?" he said tickling Mark who squirmed in laughter.

Gwen smiled; it was obvious that Ianto was going to be a wonderful father.

"So he's you, but not you?" asked Mark.

"Yes, do you remember me and your dad telling you that time isn't straight? Time is wibbly wobbly timey winey, so that means that right now we are in the past."

Jack chuckled, "you sound just like the Doctor."

Ianto looked up and grinned, "of course I do, he's the one who explained time travel to me."

Mark tugged on Ianto again making him look down, "timey wimey?"

Ianto sighed, "yes, remember what Uncle John said?"

The younger Ianto made some sort of strangled noise in his throat and fought down a blush as everyone looked at him.

Older Ianto exclaimed, "oh god no not him" he covered Mark's ears who squirmed around trying to hear. "I said I'd shoot him on sight if he ever came near my family again" he uncovered Mark's ears. "Uncle John is the Doctor, he uses the alias John Smith on earth and it's easier than Uncle Doctor isn't it?"

Jack grinned inwardly, it seemed that in the future Ianto was a lot more confident and he liked it.

"So how do we meet the Doctor?" Ianto asked uncomfortably, not only was it weird talking to himself but he also never imagined meeting the Doctor, he wasn't sure if he'd be in awe of him or angry at him for what he did to Jack.

Older Ianto tilted his head, "well seeing as I don't remember any of this happening before, I assume you plan to take retcon after this?" He pulled a face "actually I know you do; now I remember taking it."

"I hate to interrupt" said Tosh looking nervous, "but shouldn't we be causing a paradox by having two Ianto's in the same room?"

The older Ianto looked at Jack for a second before saying "I think that I'm completing a time loop Tosh, like I said I _remember _this happening. Perhaps the retcon makes it so that you don't change the future and as long as I don't hurt anyone or something then I'm sure it will be fine."

Jack nodded, "it does sound like a time loop and we've picked up no temporal disturbances on the scanners."

Tosh nodded relieved and murmured "so we'll definitely take the retcon."

"Well in that case I suppose it can't hurt talking a bit about the future before I take this one home." Ianto said, looking down at his son. He cleared his throat, "so how do we meet the Doctor? Well Jack called a favour and he took us to New Earth for our first honeymoon; although that is if you can call it a honeymoon when we had it the best part of a year after we got married..."

Gwen gasped and looked down at the older Ianto's hand and sure enough he was wearing a simple silver band on his wedding finger.

Jack looked at him confused and interrupted, "wait, we're married?"

Ianto paused, "we're not married yet?" he looked at the younger Ianto's left hand, "what year is this?"

Ianto gave his future self the date, and the older Ianto looked thoughtful, "wow I really am spoiling the future, thank god for retcon."

Jack was intrigued and tried to get back on topic, "why the _first_ honeymoon?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, "I made you book us another one when we got back. You promised me relaxation and lots of…" he paused looked down at Mark quickly, "…_fun_ and all I got was lots of running! Although the running was still fun, so yeah we went away on our Earth afterwards."

Jack grinned, "sounds about right." He was pleased to know that he obviously had a good relationship with the Doctor in the future, as well as the opportunity to take Ianto off world and share some adventures with him.

Ianto sat silently, the idea of kids and marriage was scaring him slightly, let alone travelling to new planets. How on earth did he and Jack do this? They didn't have any time to themselves and he hadn't even considered marriage with Jack, let alone raising a child whilst working in Torchwood.

The older Ianto looked at his younger self and knew of the insecurities that he must be feeling; he caught Ianto's eye, "don't look at me, it was all Jack's idea" he said waving a hand at Mark and inferring to the marriage. "I won't tell you how he proposes though…it's pretty good" he grinned.

Jack was surprised, although he knew that he loved Ianto, he couldn't see himself going down on one knee and he wondered what he was going to plan that was so good. His heart warmed as he thought of a marrying Ianto, a year ago or so he would have shied away from the prospect but now... well now settling down did not seem as daunting.

"Tad" Mark pulled on older Ianto's top to get his attention, "where's dad?"

Jack looked concerned, "yeah why did you come through, not me? It's too dangerous…"

Ianto looked immediately irritated, "don't you start that again Jack Harkness Jo-" he stopped, shook his head and continued, "don't you start that again I've had it all bloody morning…"

Mark gasped, "tad you swore!"

Ianto immediately looked guilty, "I'm sorry kiddo." He cleared his throat, "all morning I've had you arguing with me, this was the quickest and easiest way to get here."

Ianto pulled out a metallic disc from his pocket; Tosh looked immediately interested and her fingers were itching to examine it. "What is it?" she asked.

"It allows you to travel through dimensions and time, it takes a little while to charge though but we should be out of your hair soon."

Jack asked again, "so why didn't I come here?"

Older Ianto looked down, "I'm not sure you want to know…it's a little embarrassing."

Owen leaned forward instinctively knowing that this was going to be good, "go on."

Jack smiled at the older version of his lover, "you should know by now that I don't get embarrassed."

The older Ianto sighed heavily, "fine, the device sort of has a weight limit on it and you're a little over it."

Jack exclaimed, "what!" as Owen laughed loudly.

Younger Ianto then asked a little too seriously for Jack's liking, "why how much weight does he put on?"

Jack scowled at him, "oi!" and Ianto smiled apologetically

Older Ianto grinned, "not an awful lot, let's face it Jack you eat like a pig and when this one came along you hire more people, which means less running. Anyway it's cute."

Jack looked shocked, "you're still thin."

Ianto raised an eyebrow; "again, you eat a lot of rubbish Jack."

Owen was wiping tears from his eyes in laughter and Jack scowled, "shut it!" Owen couldn't help himself.

"Jack people still throw themselves at you, you're just a tiny bit cuddlier, hey I'm still with you aren't I?" older Ianto said.

Jack scowled at the younger Ianto who was trying not to laugh at his boyfriend's dented ego, "yeah well…"

Mark joined in with the giggling, "so where's Tam?"

Ianto looked at Mark, "spoilers" he warned, "remember what Uncle John said about spoilers?"

Younger Ianto looked up, "why who's Tam?" he asked, wondering if she was the surrogate mother who carried Mark.

"My sister" said Mark proudly.

Older Ianto rubbed a hand on his face tiredly, "thank god for retcon" he muttered, "I'm never letting you time travel" he said looking down at Mark.

Mark pouted, "but you promised!"

Ianto shushed him and the team looked at him with expectant eyes, oddly enough he felt that he couldn't really look at his past self.

"So we…you…there's two kids?" asked Jack hesitantly, Ianto nodded.

"So where's Tam?" asked Mark again, snuggling into his tad's chest, yawning softly, the stress of coming through the rift still making him tired.

"Well Tam was born after you remember?"

Mark yawned loudly again, "oh yeah when you got really fat and all we ate was jelly."

Jack grinned and said "ha" aiming at the younger Ianto but he ended up with both the Ianto's glaring at him. He quickly dropped the smile and protested "well you were laughing at me for putting on weight"

The younger Ianto waved a hand at his future self, "evidently I lose it."

Meanwhile, Tosh had put two and two together and was thinking the impossible, "so when Mark says you got fat before Tamsin was born…"

Owen picked up on her thoughts, "and ate a lot of…jelly was it? Would you say had a _craving_ for it?"

The older Ianto blushed and Owen was glad to see that he could still do it to him no matter how old he was and more confident.

Jack grinned, clicking onto what the others were saying, "you're kidding!"

Younger Ianto felt a little sick, "what? What are you guys on about?"

Older Ianto looked down at Mark and muttered, "good he's asleep." He looked up at Ianto, "okay just…don't freak out okay?" Younger Ianto began to get nervous, "we have Mark through a surrogate but…well…this isn't a bad thing 'cause Mark is very close to Jack and Tamsin is definitely tad's little girl…we sort of have Tamsin naturally."

Ianto went pale in shock, "pardon?"

Older Ianto grinned, "look its weird but it worked out for the best, just wait to you see her, she looks just like Jack but is more like us personality wise."

Owen laughed, "my god tea boy this is brilliant!" Older Ianto shot him a withering look which made him shut up quickly.

Jack in truth was a little shocked, "how on earth does this happen? Or does it not happen on Earth?"

The younger Ianto fought the overwhelming urge to undo his trousers and check that was definitely still a man.

Ianto drew in a deep breath and began, "A piece of alien technology came through the rift a couple of years after Mark was born. He was at Rhiannon's for the weekend 'cause it was our anniversary the next day, it was right at the end of the day and then of course the rift spat out some alien technology. We got it back, but Jack didn't know what it was so Tosh was examining it."

He smiled at her, "the thing is there was this hidden button, Tosh inadvertently triggered it and it shot out this green light, right at Gwen, so I pushed her out of the way and got hit with it myself."

Younger Ianto winced and Tosh looked guilty. "Were you okay?" asked Jack anxiously,

Ianto smiled, "yeah that was the thing, not a scratch on me. Owen examined me and gave me a clean bill of health, so we went home, went to bed and the next thing I know I'm waking up with Jack waving a gun in my face!"

He paused and took a sip of his now cool coffee. "So he's freaking out demanding to know what I'm doing in bed with him and asking me who I am, I am understandably confused, he was angry…well you get the picture. So Jack drags me to the mirror and I nearly have a heart attack, I looked like a woman!"

Owen sniggered and this time the younger Ianto shot him a look. The older Ianto sighed, "get used to it, he calls us Tina for months afterwards. Anyway yeah I looked like a girl; I was shorter, curvier, long hair, breasts and everything! Understandably I freaked out and I think that's what convinced Jack that I was me still. Owen runs a load of tests and we eventually worked out that the process would reverse after a short while and there would be no damage to me. Well this one", he jerks his thumb at Jack, "is moaning 'cause it's our anniversary and he had all this stuff planned and well…" he looked at Ianto, "you know what he's like." The younger Ianto nodded and smiled slightly, the elder continued, "best way to shut him up sometimes."

Jack looked affronted and Owen groaned. Ianto carried on, "I wasn't really that keen though worried about pregnancy and what not, but he told me that when the process reverted so would everything else, so…well you know. Anyway a couple of days later I turned back into my usual self and my health checks show that I am fine."

"Two months later things weren't fine at all, I was putting on weight, I assumed that it was living with Jack and all his junk food." Jack huffed. "Next thing I know I'm throwing up all the time and all I could keep down was chocolate mousse and strawberry jelly to the point of craving for it…which incidentally can lead to a lot of fun…" Ianto paused lost in some good memories, the younger Ianto and Jack just grinned at each other.

'God' Owen groaned, "you've spent far too much time with him".

The older Ianto blinked, grinned and said, "yes I suppose I have. Anyway Owen does every test he can think of and still couldn't find anything wrong with me. Gwen then joked that if she didn't know better she'd think I was pregnant, Owen does a scan and next thing you know Jack's sleeping on the sofa," Jack gulped. "For two months" Ianto added. Jack visibly winced.

"Needless to say I was less than impressed, at first I could walk around normally just looking like I had eaten one too many pizzas but then I had to stay at the hub, Jack and Owen kept fussing, honestly you'd think I was dying not pregnant."

"Wait a second" Owen interrupted, "how did she come out?"

Jack, Owen and the younger Ianto winced, the older Ianto tutted, "I had a caesarean don't be so disgusting! In fact you're the one that performs it, so as much as you take the piss out of me now the only thing you worry about for nine months is my blood pressure" he beamed. "By the way Tosh, Gwen have fun with that I am never doing it again," he shivered, "morning sickness is awful but I did get to order Jack around the whole time," he smiled at Jack fondly. Ianto looked back to Owen "and you laugh now, you spoil Tam something rotten, she's got you right wrapped around her little finger."

"Torchwood is so fucked up" Owen muttered.

He yelped as Tosh elbowed him in the side "don't swear in front of Mark" she whispered.

"He's asleep!" Owen protested, rubbing the spot where Tosh had hit him.

"Some of things never change" chuckled Ianto. Tosh and Owen just looked at each other awkwardly and Ianto sighed realising that Mark must have told them that they were together in the future. "I am seriously never letting him time travel" he muttered.


	7. Chapter 7 of 8

Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Seven

A loud beeping signalled to the team that Ianto's device was ready to take him and Mark back to the future.

"Ah see I knew that it wouldn't take long" said Ianto, gently shaking Mark awake "come on kiddo, let's go see dad."

Mark blinked rapidly before smiling "and Tamsin?"

"And Tamsin" Ianto agreed.

"How does it work?" asked Tosh, "do I need to do anything or...?"

The older Ianto smiled at Tosh and said "sorry I just need to press a button." He chuckled at Tosh's obvious disappointment, "if it helps you'll get your hands on this in... well actually that would be a spoiler. It's not too long though."

Jack couldn't deny that he felt a little sad at the sight of Ianto standing up and readying to leave. Mark had his legs wrapped around Ianto's waist, his arms around his neck and it was strange to Jack to think that his _family_ were leaving. "Be careful" he said softly.

Ianto looked surprised for a moment and then said "thanks, we'll be fine. Technically for us we'll see you in a few seconds."

Jack smiled wanly "few years for us though."

"Yeah but they're a fun few years" Ianto smiled.

The younger Ianto held Jack's hand tightly as the older version of himself and Mark said thank you, goodbye and then in a burst of light disappeared.

Owen rubbed his head "so that really happened then?"

Gwen was still shocked "I can't believe that you guys are going to get married!" She then looked at Tosh and Owen "and that you two are going to _live_ together."

Owen avoided looking at Tosh; he felt embarrassed so snarked at Gwen "just cause you didn't get to hear about your future."

Gwen thought for a second "well I kind of did, Mark knew who I was so I know that I still work here." Everyone ignored the usually taboo subject of the average lifespan of a Torchwood employee. "And Mark asked about Uncle Rhys so I must still be married to him" Gwen said happily.

Jack let go of Ianto's hand with a gentle squeeze and then said quietly "but we're not meant to know the future."

"Oh what harm is it going to do knowing that we're going to have families?" asked Gwen.

"Relationships need to develop naturally Gwen" Jack took pity on Tosh and Owen and avoided looking at them. "I mean, I'm sure Ianto would agree with me, that we haven't even _thought_ of marriage but now there's that certain pressure." He looked over at Ianto who just nodded. "Plus apparently accidents need to happen for us to have a daughter..."

Jack grinned as Ianto winced again. "I'm not looking forward to that" Ianto said with a shiver.

Jack brushed a kiss onto his forehead "you won't have to soon" he said.

"Still..." said Gwen uncertainly.

"Apparently it's already happened Gwen" Ianto said firmly "the... older me said that he couldn't originally remember this so we must use retcon."

A short while later the team were sat, with glasses of water and small white pills in front of them. Gwen took her pill without hesitating but the others waited a moment.

Tosh couldn't help but look at Owen, they hadn't spoken privately about what Mark had told them and her heart beat wildly at the idea of them finally being together. She couldn't wait for her loneliness to end and for Owen to _finally_ notice her. Tosh gave Owen a small smile before taking her retcon, her brain registered Owen smiling back at her before she succumbed to the sedative included in the tablet.

Owen watched as Tosh pillowed her head with her arms and smiled at her, he had never really thought of Tosh in _that_ way before. Since Katie, the only woman he had ever thought of setting up a life with had been Diane and that had been a fling based on passion and desire. Toshiko was beautiful, but so different to him, that he wondered how they would work together. Owen took his pill and swallowed it thoughtfully, the only thing for it was to live and find out.

Jack and Ianto watched as Gwen, Tosh and Owen took their pills and fell asleep. They faced each other "we have to do this" Ianto said nervously.

"Yeah" Jack said softly.

"I can't believe what's going to happen" said Ianto, rolling his retcon tablet between thumb and finger staring at it as if it held all the answers.

Jack placed a hand on Ianto's face and made him look at him "hopefully it's gonna" he said and smiled. "I can imagine living that life with you."

Ianto surged forwards and kissed Jack hotly, he rested his forehead on Jack's and said "me too."

They sat there for a moment and Jack whispered "we best get to it then."

"Yep" Ianto said.

-TW-

A few hours later Ianto handed out mugs of coffee as the team tried to work out what had happened to them the past few hours.

Tosh sighed in frustration "all logs, sensor readings and CCTV have been wiped."

Jack came down from his office "stop worrying about it kids. I left a note to myself, everything is fine."

"But why would you retcon us?" asked Gwen.

"I've quoted an old Time Agency code, whatever we're not meant to know has something to do with timelines."

"So we'll find out eventually" said Owen. He neglected to mention that he had also found a note, one telling himself to ask out Tosh, as he still wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Yep" said Jack "exciting isn't it? Ooh is that my coffee Yan?"

"Yeah" said Ianto passing over the mug. "Do you want a brownie as well?"

Ianto held a plate up and Jack reached to take one before frowning slightly. Jack stroked his flat stomach for a second and the said determinedly "no thanks Ianto."

"Are you okay Jack?" asked Ianto, the captain had never turned down a brownie before.

"Sure" smiled Jack "just watching the weight that's all."

He walked away and the rest of the team looked at each other confused all thinking 'since when?'


	8. Chapter 8 of 8

Suthor Note: Thank you for all the reviews for this story, I'm glad that you liked it! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Eight 

_Seven years later_

Jack watched anxiously as Tosh's computers began to wail, announcing that there was something coming through the rift. His fingers tapped away at his stomach and he paced up and down as Tosh checked the readings.

"Is it them?" he asked.

"I think so" Tosh frowned, "two life signs, it must be them!"

"Thank god!" breathed Jack.

Owen came up the stairs from the med bay, holding a small dark haired little girl.

"Tam darling" Jack called "Taddy's coming back okay?"

Tamsin looked up, her tear stained face breaking the team's heart "daddy!" she cried holding out her arms.

"Be careful Jack" Owen warned as he carefully passed Jack Tamsin.

"I'll be fine Owen" Jack said, whilst rubbing his daughter's back.

"Can you call Gwen and the others and tell them not to wait in the park? The rift opening is coming through here."

"On it" Owen said, already dialling.

Moments later a burst of light lit up the hub and Ianto was stood there, holding onto Mark tightly.

"Ianto, Mark!" said Jack relieved, walking as quickly as he could over to the other half of his family.

"Daddy" called Mark.

"Tad!" called Tamsin.

Owen finished his call and put his arm around Toshiko, both were smiling at the touching scene in front of them. Jack and Ianto held each other and their children so they were stood in a sort of circle and kissed softly.

"I'm glad you're back" Jack whispered, resting his forehead against Ianto's.

"Me too" Ianto said. "You never guess where we've been."

Jack chuckled slightly "we all broke the retcon after you left, quite frankly I don't know how we didn't before the amount that you told us and you moan about Mark giving away spoilers!"

Ianto just laughed and said "I know."

"Its a good thing that you did!" called over Owen, squeezing Tosh towards him "or else I might have missed what was right in front of me."

Tosh pushed her husband playfully "I would have told you how I felt eventually" she smiled.

Jack and Ianto awkwardly exchanged the children that they were holding and Jack held Mark tightly "you never do that again do you hear me?" he said, trying not to cry. "You could have gone anywhere!"

"I'm sorry dad" Mark whispered.

Jack put Mark down with a groan and Ianto looked at him worriedly "you okay?"

"Fine" Jack said smiling "now that you're both back."

"You should sit down Jack" Owen said walking up to them "here let me take Tamsin, go sit down and I'll get the kids some juice."

Ianto gave Tamsin to Owen after kissing her forehead and took Jack's hand, leading him to sit down on the hub's sofa.

"How long was I gone?" he asked Jack.

"Couple of hours" Jack said, laying his head on his husband's shoulder. He shot up suddenly and punched Ianto not too softly in the arm "you let me believe that I was getting fat!"

Ianto pulled a face "you remember that huh?"

"Yes" scowled Jack.

A muffled laugh let them know that Tosh had overheard them.

"Well I couldn't let on that we're about to have a third child could I?"

Jack scowled and placed his hands on his ever growing bump "still you could have come up with something better than a weight limit."

"I'm sorry" Ianto smiled, he kissed Jack on the lips and then bent to kiss his stomach "but you would have wondered why you didn't come and you couldn't exactly wander around pregnant now could you?"

"Yeah... well" huffed Jack.

At that moment Ianto was saved by Tamsin and Mark coming back with their cartons of juice and he helped them climb up onto the couch.

Ianto watched Jack tickle their children and couldn't help but smile, seven years ago the little preview that he had had into the future had clearly scared him... well for the short time that he had remembered but now he wouldn't have it any other way. Ianto thought back to that trip to the park with Jack all those years ago and how he felt that their relationship was ending; little had he known then, that it was just beginning.


End file.
